Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a package having a substrate and a cap coupled to the substrate with coupling features formed in the substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Packages often include a semiconductor die and a substrate that provides an interface between contacts on the substrate and the semiconductor die. The package can include encapsulant to secure elements of the package into a single discrete unit. Alternatively, packages may include a cap on the substrate enclosing the die in a chamber. The cap is coupled to the substrate by glue. The glue is usually applied to the substrate, and the cap is then placed on the glue. The glue is then allowed to harden and cure, coupling the cap to the substrate and protecting the die from an outside environment or external stresses or both.
Unfortunately, as a cap is placed on the glue that has been applied to the substrate to attach the cap, the substrate and the die become susceptible to glue overflow. The overflow of the glue can cover essential components on the substrate or the die necessary for the package to work at full capacity, such as covering a contact pad. The fragility of the packages greatly increases the difficulty of handling the packages during the manufacturing process. Not using glue increases the overall percentage of viable packages and semiconductor sensors from each manufacturing batch.